1. Field of the Invention
For efficiency amplification, a refrigerant-side control for condensers on air condition or refrigeration systems is disclosed. More specifically, by relying on principles of fluid mechanics and turbulent flow of a refrigerant, the subject apparatus achieves maximum refrigerant operational conditions while reducing energy consumption by the system.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various devices relying on standard refrigerant recycling technologies have been available for many years. Refrigeration and heat pump devices, having both cooling and heating capabilities, are included within the general scheme of the subject invention, however, the subject device relates preferably to refrigeration systems. Within the limits of each associated design specification, heat pump devices enable a user to cool or heat a selected environment or with a refrigeration unit to cool a desired location. For these heating and cooling duties, in general, gases or liquids are compressed, expanded, heated, or cooled within an essentially closed system to produce a desired temperature result in the selected environment.
Traditional sub-coolers partially cool the refrigerant prior to the expansion device and subsequent evaporator. Such refrigerant cooling has been shown to increase the efficiency of the heat transfer within the evaporator. Various types of sub-coolers exist, but the most common form cools the refrigerant by drawing in cooler liquid to surround the warmer refrigerant.